wolfversefandomcom-20200222-history
Witches' tools
There are many tools used by witches in witchcraft to increase their energy and strength. Most of them are provided by Naturelike herbs and minerals, while other are artifacts such as Grimoires. Some witches have shown an aptitude in using objects more than others. Some specialize in specific branches of magic which require particular items, while others resort to objects of the most varied depending on the circumstances. Altar and Shrines Although rarely used, altars serve to witches by providing a platform in which to readily perform their craft. They are simple shelves to lay objects on that are used for the ritual. A similar stone altar was used by Maverick as a basis to consecrate the bones of Christopher Chamberlain, though with success. Within the Lafayette Cemetery, there lies a stone altar which was used as a surface to sacrifice the newborn Elizabeth Chamberlain by the Harvest Witches. Candles and Fire Witches commonly use candles in their spells to aid them by channeling the flames. Channeling is when a witch siphons power of an element, celestial event or even another witch. This enhances their magic as they draw energy from the flames. Fire is a strong component in witchcraft as it is one of the main offensive tool witches used against their enemies. Cauldrons Cauldrons are objects used for witches in order to concoct spells, potions and counter-curses. More recently, the ancient witch Dahlia was shown to create potent sage by mixing the herb with a cauldron of serpent's blood which allowed her to create a mystical storm surrounding Los Angeles in an attempt to find Elizabeth Chamberlain. Daggers Blades are used in various areas of Witchcraft, especially those requiring sacrifices or the drawing of blood. The name used to indicate magical knives is athame, especially in Wicca, where, however, are not used to cut or remove blood but only to direct energy. Elixirs, Potions and Tonics A potion is a liquid or mixture of herbs concocted with supernatural properties with effects similar to those obtained from spells. Unlike spells, however, the potions are difficult to prepare depending on the rarity of the ingredients and accuracy of dosages. Potions can be used to cure, such as elixirs and tonics as well as to damage, such as poisons. Herbs and Stones Witches often use a variety of stones and herbs in their magic as many of them contain magical properties. Amber crystal protects a witch from evil, Vervain protects them from vampires and Wolfsbaneprotects them from Werewolves. The later two have the same effect but are for vampires and werewolves, respectively. They cause the victim to be weak and feverish when ingested similar to poisoning. When in contact with it, it will burn them. Sage is the most common herb used by witches and often seen integrated with their spell Magic Symbols The magic seals are powerful tools used primarily in Ancestral Magicpracticed by witches in Los Angeles. Seals can be drawn with chalk or another dusk, sometimes with salt. They generally have a circular shape, inside which occur from time to time, signs and intersecting lines. A common symbol used in the series is the pentagram, a five-pointed star in a circle. Talismans Witches sometimes infuse personal artifacts of significance with magic that act as talismans. They are usually in the form of jewellery with varying materials such as a crystal or stone. It is used to increase their powers by incorporating external energy and help them to channel magic. When a talisman is full of magic, it can greatly increase the power of spells and rituals.